User blog:Codgod13/Spy tournement qualifyers round 2: Reyesrebels vs Ethank 14
Reyes Weapons: Long: VSS vintorez mid: MAC 10 suppressed close: AC hidden blade special: Molinya explosive trap (dead drop spike) Personality: shows no emotion whatsoever, acts impervious to pain, unless something happens to Isabel, his lover. henchman: Volga, Mary, Shinoui and Isabel Tactics: Stays hidden and slways uses the environment as camoflauge. Ethank's guns: long range: Dragunov mid range: suppressed G18 close range: ballistic knife special: hat chakram Personality: enjoys acting psycho and mocking enemies. henchman: sanary, kirk, yuko and koyoto tactics: Throws hats to either kill or force the enemy to back up, then use the dragunov. voting has ended. Ethank: file.red:pngfile.red:pngfile.red:pngfile.red:pngfile.red:png Reyes: file.blue:pngfile.blue:pngfile.blue:pngfile.blue:pngfile.blue:png BATTLE: Reyes, Mary, Isabel, volga and shinoui are all looking around in an abandoned factory with gravel floors, looking for a good place to hide a piece of intel. However, Ethank, Sanary, Kirk, Yuko, and Koyoto, are also all there, knowing the intel contains valuable knowledge of Tehspartan and his empire. Kirk, the team sniper, takes out a dragunov and snipes Volgafile.blue:png. Reyes team, not yet finding a place, scatters immediately, intel clutched tightly in Isabel's hand. Ethank's team spreads out to look for the intel, and eliminate Reyes' group. Sanary is poking around with a glock, and sees Mary about 100 feet away, well out of the pistol's range. She runs to try and catch up, but as she's aiming to fire, Mary spins around holding a MAC-10, and sprays Sanary file.red:png. Mary instantly leaves the area, knowing someone must have heard the sound. Indeed, Shinoui, Ethank, and Koyoto. Shinoui catches the his two opponents by surprise with a MAC-10, killing Koyoto file.red:png, but missing Ethank, then runs off, but in vain, as Ethank kills him with a G18 file.blue:png. As Mary is running, she sees Kirk still scouting with his scope, and smiles, reloading her glock. Kirk, however, hears the noise, and immediately turns, ballistic knife in hand. The knife goes right in Mary's eye, going to the brain and killing her file.blue:png. Isabel has hidden herself in remote room, and waits for things to cool down, as she recieved explicit orders from Reyes to keep the intel at all costs. Hearing things calm down, she leaves, holding a Vintorez. She then sees Kirk kill Mary, and anger burns inside her, she gets on one knee on a catwalk and shoots Kirk in the chest file.red:png. Yuko sees Reyes and throws his hat, which narrowly misses. Reyes turns, and rushes Yuko, stabbing him with a hidden blade file.red:png. Meanwhile, Isabel is looking for more people to snipe, when she is suddenly tackled. Engaging in a brief fistfight with Ethank, the two climb to their feet, and Ethank throws one of his hats. It cuts a huge gash in her abdomen, and she falls moaning to the floor. Ethank takes his time reloading a Glock, and then points it at Isabel, saying, "Where's the intel?" Isabel gasps, "Go to hell," "Bad choice sweetheart," Ethank replies, and a voice behind him says, "Yeah, hurting her was a REALLY Bad idea." And Ethank is tackled by Reyes. After a brief fistfight, Ethank draws a ballistic knife, and Reyes his hidden blade. Ethank laughs and aims his knife, but is then shot in the leg from behind by the gravely-wounded Isabel. Reyes seizes the opportunity and stabs Ethank, lifts him up, and tosses him over the side of the catwalk. Miraculously, Ethank is still alive, but he falls on a gear. He gives one of his signature smiles before it turns into a scream of pain, as he is slowly ground into hamburger file.red:png. Reyes picks up Isabel, and rushes her to he closest hospital. WINNER: Reyes rebels. Though Ethank came relatively well-armed in most ranges, the unbelieavable firepower of the MAC-10 was something he just couldn't handle. Next round is Death'sapprentice77 vs FacetheSlayer Category:Blog posts